1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic valve and, more particularly, to an electromagnetic valve which has a ball displaced by action of electromagnetic means in response to an electric signal to switch fluid flow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of prior art in the above-described field will be described below with reference to FIG. 7.
The two-way electromagnetic valve of the prior art shown in FIG. 7 includes a casing 1, a core 2, an electromagnetic coil 4 wound on a bobbin 3, a terminal 5 protruding from a resin molding 9, and an electromagnetic operator having a yoke 6, a coil spring 7 and a plunger 8. The valve portion of the two-way electromagnetic valve has a valve body 10 formed with an input port 12 and a discharge port -3, and a ball 11 adapted to be seated in a valve seat provided in valve body 10 by forward movement of plunger 8.
In the two-way electromagnetic valve of the prior art described above, the yoke 6 is formed with an annular shape having a constant thickness so that its external size is large. The large size of the prior art valve presents a problem in a vehicle having limited space for mounting such valves.